


Letters to My Sister Wrote Her Name In My Heart

by Morrigan_Healy



Series: Big Time Rush MultiOC Fics [2]
Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Healy/pseuds/Morrigan_Healy
Summary: James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos…they may be the boys of Big Time Rush, but what people don't know is that they all have sisters that are the same age, and they are basically a female version of their brother. The eight live at the Palm Woods, and for an assignment in school, the girls are paired with pen pals for different countries. Eventually these pen pals move to the States as foreign exchange students, and end up living at the Palm Woods. They finally get to meet the girls they've wrote letters to. But no-one expects them to fall in love with their best friend's brother (s).





	1. School, Sisters and Sarcasm

Melina, Mikayla, Sarah and Haylee walked into the apartment 2J to see their brothers playing video games. Haylee, who was carrying the least amount of bags, set hers down next to the bar stool, moving behind the couch, flipping herself over and grabbed the controller from her brother's hands.

"HAYLEE!" Carlos shouted, upset his sister had grabbed the controller from his hands.

"Dude... Suck it up," She said, eyes glued to the television, "The girls and I just got back from shopping. It's about time we get to play video games. And besides, you don't play that well."

"Face it man," Logan said from his place, "Your sister kicks ass at Halo." Logan said, smirking at his friend, not noticing Haylee throwing a plasma grenade at his back.

"Logan! There's a plasma grenade on your back!" Haylee shouted in mock concern, watching his character blow up.

"WHAT! HAYLEE!"

"Yes, loser?"

"THAT WASN'T FAIR!"

"Yes, it was!"

"NO! It wasn't!"

"Kendall... If you come any closer, I will blow you up." Haylee said, watching Kendall's figure move closer to her.

"The... How-"

"It's on the TV... Not that hard." Haylee said in a monotone, hearing Sarah's laughter.

"Thanks, Keena!" Kendall said, using Sarah's nickname.

"Anytime, Kendall. Shopping was fun. You guys should come with us sometime," she added.

"Uh, no thanks...you know LA not all about the shopping right? Even if we live in the Palm Woods, you guys still have to go to school...and you start tomorrow."

"What? You're kidding right?" Mikayla, James' sister asked, chestnut caramel hair flying as she bounced up and down, waiting for her turn to play.

"No, I'm serious. Of course you have to go to school. Miss Collins isn't that bad." Kendall assured, turning his head at James' laugh.

"Yeah, that's if you don't piss her off. She's...one of those people that gets really happy when their mad...and then she snaps...it's scary."

"Ok, let's not terrify our sisters before they meet her...girls, it'll be fine." Kendall said, turning back to the four. But they had already left the room.

"Great. You scared them off."

The next day in class, all the students were given a surprise.

"For the rest of the semester, you all will have pen pals, you will pair up and then pick a country and a name from this hat." Their teacher, Miss Collins said with a smile, her thousand watt smile beaming at the fact that students have nothing to due for the rest of the semester except write to someone in a foreign country.

"Pair up!"

Kendall and Keena were the first pair to walk up to Miss Collins. She held out a top hat.

"Is there a rabbit in there?" Keena asked jokingly.

"I don't know... I got this from Mr. Bitters, who knows what was in here."

"That's reassuring."

"Well, we don't have all day, someone pick."

Kendall sighed at his sister's childishness and stuck his hand in the hat, picking the first paper he felt.

"Kennedi Ryder, Wales." Kendall read. He looked at his sister, "Very fitting if you think about it."

Keena laughed, nodding in agreement. "Here is a small background on Kennedi, her likes, dislikes, and her contact information. You will only make contact by email. So remember to include both of your emails."

Keena took the folder as she and Kendall walked back to their seats.

"So what's up with this Kennedi girl?"

"Her name is Kennedi Ryder, she is sixteen, she finds foreigners interesting, especially Americans, she dislikes players, stupid people and people who make fun of her for her dreams."

"What are her dreams?"

"Doesn't say... Although there is a picture of her and she's beautiful."

Kendall took the picture of the brunette girl from his sister's grip.

"You're right, she is pretty. She looks like Carrie Underwood."

"A little bit, yeah... Her eye color though, it's not the same brown/hazel color as Carrie Underwood's. It's more like a Caribbean blue."

"Hey guys!" Haylee grinned at them.

"Hey Haylee, Carlos! How'd it go?"

"Esperanza... Mexico... You?"

"Kennedi... Wales... Can I see her picture?"

"Trade?" Haylee asked. Keena nodded and the two exchanged files, reading about the others.

"This Esperanza girl looks like... What's her face? Orianthi!"

"The guitar vixen?" Kendall asked.

"No Kendall... The other Orianthi."

"There's an- ... I feel stupid."

"YOU ARE STUPID!"

"Thanks Keena... Thanks..."

James and Mikayla walked over next, and Mikayla was laughing about something.

"What's so-"

"Our girl, Riley, she doesn't like stupid Americans-"

"Sounds like she won't like James." Haylee grinned, hugging James.

"NO! I don't want your hug."

"I'm not letting go until you hug me back you dork." Haylee said, still smiling.

James reluctantly hugged back, asking, "Where's she from, anyways?"

"Ireland."

"Great. Isn't the capital of that country Dublin?"

"I think so... Logan?" Both turned to the smart one in Big Time Rush for confirmination.

"Yep, the capital is Dublin. You do realize, that if that's her hometown, your emails are going to be laced with the f-word?"

"Why would that be?"

"Because... Apparently that's their favorite word. Dubliners like to say it a lot, I'd argue even more so then the average American teenager."

"Seriously? Never mind...what else is there to know about her?" Mikayla asked, looking at the picture. Surprising the girl looked like the girl that played Cat on Victorious.

"Well...it says she likes playing guitar, and wants to be like the lead guitarist of that Irish rock group - U2 or something like that. Wait, doesn't the lead singer have this giant ego? Like people think he's out to save the world or something?"

"You mean Bono? Yeah, people do tend to think that, ever since Live At Red Rocks and LiveAid in '85 where he climbed one of the fixtures on the stage with a white flag during Sunday Bloody Sunday...But you have to understand where he's coming from. Irish people live for the arts - music, writing, acting. The Troubles have only made their creativity and powers of expression become more focused as the decades wear on," Mikayla explained.

"Huh...alright. Since when did you listen to them? But it sounds like you're going to be able to get into a lengthy conversation with her then," James said, laughing. Mikayla just smiled, "What else does it say?"

"That she's a prostitute that goes by the name of Hot Tamale." Haylee said with a straight face trying not to laugh.

"Seriously?"

"Dude... I'm over here," Haylee said pointing at herself. She then pointed at Mikayla, "Mikayla is over there." She pointed to the opposite side of the desk, and everyone looked at Mikayla who was reading the folder like a newspaper.

"I physically can't see what it says." Haylee said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Do you like to kick puppies?" James asked her seriously.

Haylee raised an eyebrow. "You were excited when I said she was a prostitute... Man whore."

"What did you call me?" James asked, deadly quiet.

Haylee rolled her eyes. "I called you a man whore."

"You want to go there... Uh... Smart... Person?"

"That was weak... Like your pretty boy muscles."

"... Is it me... Or is Haylee going to die slowly and painfully?" Mikayla asked.

"Haylee is going to die." Kendall nodded in affirmation.

"How dare you doubt me!" Haylee said, mock offended.

"You want to talk about my pretty boy muscles?" James asked, finally getting a word in.

"Delayed reaction much? I really think that hair spray is starting to sink in and affect your brain and thought process... Or what little thought process you had..."

"She's dead." Carlos said, with everyone else nodding in agreement.

Right as class was dismissed, James called to Haylee.

"Come here, Haylee." James said, moving over to his best friend's sister. He grabbed her by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder, and began walking towards the pool.

Haylee sighed, looking at her nails. Right before James made it out of the lobby, Camille passed them and Haylee held out her hands to her. Camille, smirking slightly, yanked on Haylee's hands, pulling Haylee from James' grip.

"Nice grip, Diamond."

"I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY, GARCIA!" James shouted.

"James?" Haylee asked, "I'll let you get me after you do the dishes for me tonight and the rest of the month!"

Taken aback by what she'd said, James just stood there, mouth half open and eyebrow raised in confusion. Meanwhile, Haylee skipped off, giggling like a little school girl.


	2. She Called Him Adorable

Kennedi-

Hi! My name is Sarah Kenna Knight. Most of my friends call me Kenna. I'm a 16-year-old female and my brother is Kendall Knight, who is in Big Time Rush. Have you ever heard of them? I love their music, even though some people think I'm obligated to say it. I just love music in general. I like movies too! Especially horror movies.

Sarah sighed, trying to think of other things to add. She grinned, adding her phone number, her email and Kendall's info too.

Can't wait to hear from you! Cheers, Kenna and Kendall Knight.

"Hey, Kenna?" Haylee asked, walking over to her friend, "What did you write?"

"I wrote about some of my likes, dislikes, and our contact information... Mine and Kendall's."

"Is that smart?"

"Yeah, I mean it's not like she's going to move to the US and stalk Kendall and I or something freaky like that. Wait, can that even happen?"

"I don't know... Anything's possible, I guess."

"She can't be that obsessed with us."

"Or she may not be obsessed at all."

"You never know, Kenna."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kennedi Ryder walked into her home sighing and removing her gloves, scarf and coat. "Why it is so bloody cold in London... I will never, ever know."

She sat down at her computer at her kitchen table. "Hi mum!" She caled, hearing the front door open.

"Kennedi! Are you checking in on your... American penpals?"

"Mum? You make being American sound like a disease."

"Sweetie... It is."

"So if I married an American-"

"I'd disown you immediately and demand pictures of my grandchildren and then fly you out here every other year for Christmas and New Years." Her mother said smiling, teasingly.

"You would disown your favourite child?" Kennedi asked in the same teasing tone.

"Sweetheart? You're an only child."

"So?"

Her mother laughed, "Enjoy your Americans, dear, I'm going out."

"Alright. Enjoy your English friends."

Kennedi accessed her email, scanning through them, finding an unfamiliar email address.

"Kendall Knight?" She asked herself, reading through the email. It was indeed from him, and his sister.

Kennedi realized how familiar his name was and googled it.

She scanned through a brief wiki page on his existence and finally hit the winning line. "Big Time Rush band member... I'm pen pals with a celebrity... That's a new one. Now...if I'm gonna write back...I've heard their stuff, right?" she asked herself, opening up another new page and going to YouTube, typing in Big Time Rush in the search bar. Clicking on Worldwide, and watching the video, Kennedi smiled. Towards the end of the video, she just wanted to reach into the screen and hug Kendall, whose face was pressed against the glass as the plane his girlfriend had boarded took off.

"Gosh, he's so bloody cute...wonder if I say something to that effect in the email if he'll think it's too weird...oh well...I might as well try it. His sister might get a laugh out of it."

And she opened the email to reply to it, all the while listening to Big Time Rush, laughing about how her mother had talked about her new 'American' friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sarah! She wrote back!" Kendall yelled as his sister came into the room, wearing white jeans, blacks vans, and blue tank top underneath a blue and black checkered button up.

"Hey..." Kendall started, noticing the black beanie on his sister's head, "Kenna! That's my beanie, give it back!"

"What'd she write? Tell me first..." she teased her older brother, laughing.

"Uh..." Kendall blushed, standing from the computer and walking out of the room.

"Freak." Sarah muttered.

As her eyes scanned the letter she grinned, laughing at the random odd bursts of information about the girl.

Her eyes read the column down straight and noticed it said, 'Kendall Knight is too adorable.'

"Ha... She called him adorable." Kenna snickered, sitting down at the table, rereading the email.

"This girl is totally my new best friend."

Sarah shook her head and began to write an email back, starting off with Kendall's reaction, and then jumping into it by explaining what life in LA was like, at the same time asking questions about life in England.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kennedi read the email Kenna had sent her, a bowl of popcorn in front of her this time.

The British girl laughed at Kendall's reaction, surprised how stealthily Kenna had turned on the webcam while Kendall wasn't looking. This seemed like it the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Pool Drama

Esperanza,

Hi! My name is Haylee Maria Garcia and I am sixteen years old. My brother is Carlos Garcia of Big Time Rush.

Haylee continued her email, writing for a while, thinking over what to say. As she went to walk into the kitchen to grab a coke and maybe heat up some microwavable corndogs, her friend Breeana McNeal decided to walk in the open apartment door, her boyfriend Keith Reynolds not far behind.

Haylee had to laugh looking at the two. It was like they were attached at the hip, Bree never went anywhere without her boo.

"What are you up to? Your brother and the guys are down at the pool, and I hear that you, Lena, Mickey and Kenna are all stuck inside doing some school assignment," Bree explained, reaching a hand up to tighten her ponytail, tugging a few of the colored strands into place among her mess of black hair.

"Well... Our brothers, who are douche bags by the way, just throwing that out there, are supposed to be helping us... Kenna actually got some revenge on Kendall... Kennedi, their pen pal from England, wrote something to them and he must have taken it some way or another and Kenna taped his reaction when he read something in the email she sent and attached the video to the email... I think they're waiting for her reply." Haylee said, typing away, her fingers blurs over the keys.

"So you guys all have pen pals? Sounds fun..." Bree said nonchalantly, blinking her green eyes.

"Well, it's more like e-mail pals thanks to the invention of computers, but...same concept. Yeah, we do...well, the girls and I all are partnered with our brothers, and then we picked names out of a hat for the girl..."

"Oh. So who'd you get?"

Haylee fished around on the computer desk, looking for the file Miss Collins had given her the day the assignment was given.

"Her. Her name's Esperanza Perdita Dolores. I guess this explains she likes to go by Dora or Ranza as a nickname, and if you think about it, her name is pretty long."

"Really? No shit Sherlock. She's... Let me guess... Some kind of Spanish? The girls always have long names..." Bree said sarcastically, causing Kei to laugh and almost drop the can of ginger ale he'd walked in with.

"She's from Mexico. I think she's going to get along great with Carlos and I, because we all know the two of us are somewhat insane. It says in here that she likes crazy people. Besides, if her English sucks we can still talk to her in Spanish. It's not like we're... Illiterate in Spanish."

"You sure if she means good crazy? Or psycho crazy?" Bree asked.

"Why would someone like psycho crazy people? They're dangerous." Kei brought up, flipping his black bangs out of his hazel eyes.

"I don't know... Maybe some people find them interesting? And... Hey, how'd you get those blonde patches in your hair without wrecking the rest of it?" Haylee asked, not noticing she'd gone off topic.

"Um... Bleach? And being careful? Actually Bree did it for me, she's better with hair then I am... But back to the whole 'liking crazy people'... Have you talked to her before?"

"No, this is my first time emailing her... I'm stuck on what I should include... I didn't think it would be this hard to write an email..." Haylee trailed off, still thinking of what to type.

Bree took the laptop from Haylee and began typing quickly.

"And... Send! There you go, Haylee!" Bree said victoriously, grabbing Keith by the hand, dragging him to stand in front of her.

"..." Haylee was quiet while she read the email. "HOLY SHIT BREE! YOU DID NOT DO THAT!"

"What? What did she do?"

"... That... IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"What?"

"She wrote that I'm three-hundred pounds over weight."

"Did she really?"

"Yeah, she did... And considering I just bought a new bikini, that makes me a little self conscious..." Haylee said with a pout.

"Aw...I'm sorry...but in case you haven't noticed, I'm the only fat one around here!" Bree said suddenly, trying to make Haylee feel better.

"Oh come on, you're not that fat," Kei stated, turning around to wrap his arms around his girlfriend.

"NO!" Haylee shouted.

The pair sprang apart, "What?"

"You will not...do anything..." she grimaced before saying the next word, as though it made her sick, "Cute. It makes me jealous to see the two of you hanging all over each other and never seeing just one of you...I wish I had somebody..."

"Did it just turn into the Haylee Garcia sap story hour? Or is it just me?" Bree joked.

Haylee mocked her before saying, "I'm getting my bikini on... NO SEX ON THE COUCH!"

"Way to ruin the fun!"

"I try..."

Haylee walked into her room she shared with Kenna and Katie.

She pulled on a pair of jean shorts over black bottoms, a pair of flip flops, a teal top over the same colored bikini and a towel in her zebra striped tote.

"Come on!" Haylee shouted, looking at Bree and Keith sucking each other's faces off. The pair didn't even flinch, let alone acknowledge that she was there.

"I WANT MY BEST FRIEND TO STILL HAVE A FACE! BREAK IT UP!" Haylee shouted from the door. Katie walked out of the bathroom and looked at Haylee.

"I have my bathing suit on, want to go?" Katie asked, looking at Haylee and then Bree and Keith.

"Yeah, let's go little sister."

Haylee wrapped an arm around Katie's shoulder and the pair walked down to the pool.

Haylee had just sat down, pulling off her shirt, her shorts previously discarded when two sets of arms picked her up and threw her into the pool.

Having already decided to screw with her captors, Haylee held her breath, not coming up.

She felt a splash next to her and felt muscular arms wrap around her waist. She was tugged up to the surface and she gently inhaled and exhaled through her nose, making sure that James couldn't feel her breathing.

"You idiots just had to throw her in the water!" Katie and Kenna shouted.

"I would just like to say I didn't support this!" Kendall and Logan shouted at the same time.

Haylee was gently set down on the ground and someone knelt over her.

Five heavy pumps on her chest, and someone breathing into her mouth.

Again, and again, and again, and- "HOLY FUCK!" Haylee shot upright, colliding with Logan.

"Who in the hell was dancing on my chest?" She hissed, glaring at Logan.

"I'm sorry... I wanted to get you to oh! I don't know! BREATHE!" Haylee winked at Logan who calmed down.

"Haylee? Hayl? Haylee are you okay?" Carlos asked worriedly, looking down at his little sister.

"... I AM GOING TO KILL YOU CARLOS!" Haylee shouted, standing and stomping her foot.

"Aw, come on little sister! I know you can take a joke!" Carlos said grinning, holding open his arms to his sister.

"NO! You're such a-" Haylee was cut off when Carlos hugged her.

"See! I'm not that bad!"

"YES! YOU ARE!" Haylee shouted, "You smell funky."

Carlos smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Really little sister?" He asked teasingly.

"YES! Now please let go of me!"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Hm... No."

"Why not?" Haylee whined, wanting her brother to let go of her.

Carlos released her quickly, shoving her away from him when he noticed the Jennifers. Haylee waved her arms in circles, trying to maintain her balance, or lack-there-of before falling back into the pool.

"I hate him."

Haylee got out of the pool and when the Jennifers walked by, she flicked her hair, causing water to fly at them. They shrieked and whined about how their outfits were being ruined.

"Serves them right. How were you guys even interested in those overgrown barbie brats?" Kenna giggled as she high fived Haylee.

"Merci beaucoup, mon amie!" Haylee said, causing the boys to look at her. "What? I know French. And English, as well as Spanish. Does that surprise you?"

"Uh..." James looked at Carlos, "Since when does your sister know French?"

"I can't remember when she learned, it kinda just came along with the Spanish... They're both romance languages..." he supplied.

"If only I could learn Italian... And Portuguese... Then I'd have them all down fine... Hey, Kenna I know you've emailed your pen pal with Kendall, but has anyone else? Carlos, I just emailed Esperanza. I'm waiting for her to get back to me."

Carlos and Kendall nodded while the others shook their heads.

"Well, Miss Collins said we should email them at least once before the weekend's over, just to get a jump on it."

"You're right." Mickey said, looking at James before adding, "I think I'm gonna go up and email Riley. I'll put in a word for you."

The boys nodded as Mickey went to head back inside.

"WAIT! Mickey, I'm coming too! I want to email Kate!" Lena yelled, damp strawberry blonde hair falling into her brown eyes as she hurried to catch up.

"Well, don't stay there then, silly!" Mickey yelled back, sticking out her tongue in a 'you can't catch me' gesture, her rosy cheeks made redder by the chlorine, the rest of her body still pale despite the fact she lived in California, lifting a hand to brush her chestnut caramel highlighted hair out of her eyes, which unlike her brother's, were a startling foggy green. As she raised her hand, Lena stopped to stand next to her, inspecting the tattoo on Mickey's wrist.

"Ohana means family, and family means NOBODY gets left behind or forgotten."

"Lilo and Stitch? Really Mikayla?"

"Hey, it's a good movie! Coming from someone that can't stand anyone that has anything to say that can be even interpreted as a bash to BTR, I think I should be allowed to like one of the better Disney movies."

"You better jump in the pool Lena, because you just got burned." James said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah? Why don't you? Then while you're at it I'll steal your lucky comb and make sure you can never find it again." she threatened.

James gasped, "You wouldn't!"

Lena smiled, pursing her thin lips as she pulled on her floral print swimsuit cover up.

"Oh I would, believe me, I would."

And Kenna and Haylee smiled and the boys' shocked expressions as Lena and Mickey headed back to 2J, because they knew their five foot three friend would really do something like that.


	4. Emails and...videos?

"Ranza! You've got an email!" Diego yelled as he headed out of the back room the family kept the computer in to go play futball (soccer) with his friends.

"Diego...must you be so loud? I'm in the kitchen!"

"Well get out of the kitchen and check your email!"

"I'm helping mother with dinner! Do you know how long it takes to make tamales? NO! I will come check my email when I'm ready! Besides! The kitchen is where the knives are, Diego, remember that!"

Esperanza Dolores sighed as she heard the front door slam shut, then the many elementary school aged boys' voices began singing the futball chant of 'Ole, ole, ole' before fading into the distance.

When she could finally think, Ranza realized that no matter how much she claimed to hate her younger brother, she truly did love him. Who else would actually get her out on the field playing with a bunch of boys some three to five years younger then her?

After another ten minutes of helping her mother prepare the tamales for dinner that night, Ranza walked into the back room and logged onto the computer. Diego was right, she had five new emails.

But the only one that interested her was the one sent by Haylee Garcia. Was that the pen pal her teacher had talked about? Clicking open the email, Ranza read through it and found herself laughing almost the entire time.

"She speaks French too?" Ranza said aloud, typing her entire response back in French.

"That should confuse her. Oh, her brother's in Big Time Rush...this should be interesting. Wonder if I should say something to the effect of how I love the band...nah, that's gonna to sound too fangirly...guess I'll just say that it's got a good beat and the lyrics are good radio quality stuff...and that they're all pretty cute. Or maybe no- no, I'll put that in there."

"Dora dear, who are you talking to?" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Myself, mom! My new American pen pals just emailed me... And guess what?"

"What?"

"One of them is in Big Time Rush! You know, that boy band most of the younger girls are talking about. They sing 'Boyfriend', it's been on the radio a lot lately..."

"Oh. That's exciting news, sweetie! But after you're done emailing them back, can you run and grab your brother and make sure he knows to be home by 6 for dinner? Then I need you to go to the store and pick up some last minute things to finish the rice.."

"Yeah, it's no problem." Ranza said after she'd read through her response. Clicking send, she shut down the computer and left the room, heading out into the sunny day to find her brother before running errands for her mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Mickey! Let me log in first!" Lena whined as Mickey sat down at the computer desk.

"No. It's not my fault I got up here before you did. You decided to join me, you can wait." she replied smiling.

"Now you sound like my brother. Except your nose isn't stuck in a book or glued to some medical show on TV...I can't believe he still wants to be a doctor when he's so famous. But I guess that's part of the reason I love him. Sometimes he's just...What's the word, uptight? No...more like...Prim...And like...Proper. But there's times when he's just...Fun. Know what I mean?"

"Yes, but when did emailing our pen pals turn into this monologue about your brother?"

"Since you started sounding like him telling me to wait my turn," Lena shot back grinning.

"Ok, forget it, you win...you can go first."

"YAY!" Mickey rolled her eyes as Lena took her place at the computer desk.

Sometimes noticing when your friends started acting like your family could make a difference.

"Dear Kate,

My name is Melina Mitchell but my friends call me Lena. I am a straight A student and am president of the-"

"Why would you tell her you're a nerd?"

"'Cause I am one?" Lena said, continuing to type out her nerdy email of nerdyness.

"She's not going to want to respond if you keep writing like a nerd."

"So what do I do? Name drop?"

"Your brothers'."

Lena sighed, looking at her best friend.

"Why do I listen to you, again?" Lena asked Kayla.

"'Cause I'm experienced in life."

"I'm four months older than you!" Lena complained, looking at her friend.

"So?"

"Wouldn't that mean that I would have more life experience being the elder?"

"You'll die first!"

"DUDE! NOT POSITIVE!" Lena shouted as she pulled up the Photo Booth app on her Apple computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Sending a video instead of typing."

"Huh. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're too busy arguing with me. Suppose I should mention my brother is in Big Time Rush, yes? Or should we keep that a surprise?"

"I think if you keep that hidden from her, when she finds out, she's going to stalk your American ass and kill you for with holding that information because everyone knows all the girls worldwide love our brothers."

"Did you just say worldwide as a reference to the song or was that an actual part of the sentence?" Lena wondered, running a hand through her wavy strawberry blonde hair.

"Dork." Mickey said, smiling, her right dimple showing. Walking into the kitchen to look for something to eat, she sighed. The boys could empty a fridge faster then she could recite the pledge of allegiance. Ducking into the fridge, she found leftover pizza, plenty of soda, fruit punch, lemonade, and various take out boxes.

"Ick...we have like...nothing good. I'll have to ask James to make spaghetti later tonight...hey Lena, want anything while I'm in here?"

"Yeah, a glass of iced tea please! And is there any turkey left? I'll make sandwiches later if you want."

"Uh..." Mickey, being only 5'4, stood on her toes to look over the top shelf before she opened one of drawers blow the sodas, "Yeah, there's some left. You done with that video?"

"Yeah, come and watch it!" Mickey grabbed a can of iced tea and a sierra mist for herself before headed back by the computer.

"Thanks. I don't know if this video's any good...I look so..."

"Nerdy?" Mickey tried, trying to keep herself from laughing.

As the two watched the video, they decided it was good and attached it to the email before sending it to Kate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Katherine Isabella Robinson had just returned to her house after swimming in the pacific with her friends. Her wavy long brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and she hummed absentmindedly as she took off her flip flops at the back door, not wanting her father to yell because she's gotten the carpeting wet again.

Pulling on a faded Keith Urban shirt on over her black bikini, Kate tilted her head as she thought she heard her phone go off.

Running into the back room to answer it, she almost smiled as she heard her father call after her, "Katiebell! Don't run in the house! You're going to fall flat on your face!"

Kate laughed, running anyways despite the warning. As she turned the corner into her room, she tripped on one of her trainers, falling forward before landing on the bed.

Her phone, as usual, was sitting right on top of her pillow. buzzing away. Clicking onto the main screen, she smiled as she saw an email address she didn't recognize.

Clicking it open, expecting to have to read some stupid little chain message, she was surprised when it was instead a video from her pen pal in America.

After watching the entire thing, she grabbed her own video camera and decided she would film her response email in a video as well.

"'Ello Lena. I'm Kate Robinson. I live in Australia, and I adore good movies and music. It's really cool that your brother is in Big Time Rush, I enjoyed their music, my favorite song is Boyfriend, I like it because it's all dancey and helps me feel better when I'm down. I love thick chocolate shakes, the ocean because it's great for swimming in, ice cream, lasagna, and...I'm rambling, aren't I? Did you know that...ok, so I won't get all bookworm on you yet. It's only the first email...or video, anyways," she added with a laugh.

"Well, I've got to go for dinner, so when you get this, send me one back? I want to learn as much about America as I can...I want to go there someday. And I'll teach you about Australia then too!" Kate said excitedly, blue eyes shining with the prospect of sharing information about her great country before waving goodbye to the camera and turning it off and taking the memory card out. Things were going to get interesting, especially if she fell for who she thought she was falling for.

*AN: Who is Kate falling for? Well, look at the premise. It's pretty obvious. But stay tuned...all will be revealed soon...after we meet Riley of course!*

"MICKEY! GIVE ME MY COMB BACK!" James yelled, running into 2J after his little sister, who had grabbed his comb and taken off while he'd been tanning down by the pool.

"Not until we email Riley. I don't want to fall behind on Miss Collins' assignment. And besides, you need to learn to be without this ever once and a while," she teased, her button nose twitching like a rabbit as James glared a her freckle covered face.

"Oh you know you love me, give it up." Mickey whined, giggling as James began to tickle her, making her drop the comb.

"Got it! Now...mind if I go back by the guys? They're playing Marco Polo..." and he went to walk away.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Mickey chastised, grabbing James' shirt collar.

"We email Riley first. Then you can go have fun."

James snorted, "When did you turn into mom?"

"Since I realized taking your lucky comb is one of the only few ways you'll listen to me. And besides, you can tell me no. I'm not like mom."

"Yet." James added dryly, causing Mickey to smack the back of his head lightly.

"What's so scary about your mom?" Katie asked, walking in, "Can't you just say no?"

Both Mickey and James gasped in disbelief at the notion of saying no to Mrs. Diamond.

"You don't tell my mom no."

Mickey typed the majority of her email in minutes, letting James add a few sentences toward the end.

"There. That's good, hey?" she asked as James was skimming the page, not even glancing at the two paragraph story about how she'd almost gone to see U2 in concert when she was ten.

"Sure...if you don't mind me saying you're only going to get jealous because I have a feeling she's seen U2 a few times." Mickey turned to him and glared, making him adding, "Don't say I didn't warn you!"


	5. Mail and A Surprise?

Riley Michelle Danielson walked in from the futball field, soaking wet but completely happy. The day couldn't have gone better. She didn't mind the rain, she actually liked it. Being in Ireland, you sort of had to get used to the fact that rain just happened.

"Danny!" Riley turned around, ducking just in time at the futball that came flying toward her head, cringing as she heard it collide with the wall in the house.

"Joshua! You could had just handed it to me! My mom is going to kill me if I break another picture frame...do you know how many I've busted walking in the door trying to do those stupid little tricks Adam's been showing us?" she scolded, green eyes glaring at the boy she'd known since she was six.

"Sorry, but he wanted me to tell you that tomorrow we're using his new gear..."

"He couldn't had told me this out on the field?"

"You left before he could say anything. He really lik-"

"I don't want to hear it. I have no interest in him. He doesn't understand that I'm looking for an American boyfriend, not someone that is Irish yet still calls futball soccer like Americans do."

"Who turned you into a freckle faced bitch?"

"Who's idea was it to let me be the only girl on the team? You learn to play at the level of your friends...and besides...I'm not going to be around here much longer..."

"And why's that?"

"Stop being so nosy and go play. I have schoolwork I need to finish before tea...then I'm going to play guitar, call Erica, and go to bed. And tell Adam to chase after some other girl while you're at it." Riley dismissed the blonde, who started to protest before she pointed for him to walk, tired of hearing how everyone was always trying to hook her up with the futball team's captain.

After taking a shower and managing to work the knots out of her shoulder length red hair, she changed into pajamas, well, really this was an old U2 shirt she'd gotten at their concert and her old gym shorts. Walking into the kitchen to make tea and maybe steal a couple slices of soda bread, she smiled when her nose caught the unmistakable scent of Shepard's pie.

"Comfort food!" Riley yelled gleefully, startling her mother who had just walked in from taking the garbage out.

"When did you get home, Gloria? I thought you and Josh were out playing." her mom asked. Riley smiled. The people she knew often called her Gloria because that was her favorite U2 song.

"About twenty minutes ago, mum. Can I get on the computer? I need to check something for class..."

"Sure, sweetie. Your father won't be home for awhile yet, I guess the office called a last minute meeting."

So Riley walked back into her mother's office room, which was really just a small TV with a computer and some books. Logging on to the computer and firing up her email, she wasn't surprised when her pen pal had wrote her.

"Dear Riley,

My name is Mikayla Diamond, but most people just call me Mickey. My brother is James 'The-Face' Diamond, and he's in Big Time Rush. I think this whole assignment of us getting pen pals is really cool, and I hope I can learn a lot about the country you're from. Scotland... right? Just Kidding... Seriously... If I offended you, please don't hate me... That would make me feel really bad...Like super- You get the point, right? Anyway-"

"This girl never shuts the fuck up." Riley murmured skimming the rest of the email.

"Yeah, so I sat in the back of a pick-up truck for ninety-seven and a half hours to try to win concert tickets to U2 when I was ten... I didn't win... James did... And he... Well he's a jackass and used the five tickets to take himself, our dad and his three best friends to the concert... I still have slight resentment..."

"How the fuck do I respond to this?" Riley muttered rereading the girls' rambling letter. Riley could obviously tell what part James wrote.

"You wouldn't happen to be a stripper nicknamed 'Hot Tamale'... Would you? My friend made a really inapropro joke about that and i was just curious... Anyway... Hi... I think that's all I got. Bye!"

"Hot Tamale..." Riley said thoughtfully. "That's a new one..."

Riley typed out a very... Detailed response to the ramblings of the siblings. Smirking as she clicked 'Send'.

"Mickey! Kenna! Haylee! Lena!" Each of the BTR boys called for their respective sister, not expecting them to come bounding out from hiding places, tree hats on their heads, glaring.

"Are we interrupting something?" Logan asked.

Lena turned to him, "Shut up...we're spying!"

"On?" Kendall added.

"Possibly the biggest conspiracy theory the Palm Woods can offer." Haylee said grinning, motioning to a small group of people not far away.

"Keith, since when did you ditch that tomboy? You look so much better when she's not hanging all over you." One of the Jennifers, the blonde one, said.

The boys sighed, each looking at their sister.

"Really? You're wearing tree hats and hiding, just to get the scoop on some relationship?" James asked, somewhat annoyed and confused by the girls' logic.

"Shut up, dumbass, this is interesting to us... Like your little dolls." Kenna teased, flipping her strawberry blonde bangs so the view from her green eyes wasn't obstructed.

"They're not DOLLS! They're ACTION FIGURES!" James argued.

"Still...Bree has no idea what he's been doing. You should have seen them earlier, Keith had all of them swooning because he bought them smoothies and then got Guitar Guy to play something while he sang...all of a sudden he thinks he's all that...I think this could go somewhere, but...well, that's if Bree doesn't kill him when she finds out."

"Should we go tell he-"

"FUCK NO!" Haylee, Lena, Kayla and Kenna hissed at their brothers.

"Why?" Carlos wondered.

"Code." Was the only word that left Kenna's mouth as she adjusted her navy blue cardigan over her white vneck, before pulling her black skinny jeans up. It was known she preferred comfort over style any day.

The boys shuddered. The last thing they needed was a lecture in girl code.

"Well...say it's for whatever reason then, don't tell her...but you have to admit, he does seem to fit in with them pretty well." Kendall admitted, watching Keith as he began laughing at something the brunette Jennifer had said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Bree's gonna be devastated."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alright class, in exactly one week, all of your pen pals will be coming here for one year." Miss Collins said cheerfully.

Everyone glanced at each other, slightly fearful of what was going to happen with foreigners running around for the next year.

"Each of your pen pals have been approved by AFS-" After that everyone kind of blanked out not caring as to what Miss Collins truly had to say.


	6. Meeting

"Listen you idiots-" Lena started, "We don't want you hitting on these girls the second that you see them."

"And before you say you won't-" Kenna continued, not wanting them to argue because it was one of the things she disliked, along with jellybeans and silence, "You will."

"But we-" The guys started.

"I will knee all of you in the balls if you continue arguing." Haylee threatened, silencing the four while the other three girls laughed.

The girls heard peals of laughter coming from the front entrance. A brunette with glowing tan skin and shining blue eyes walked through the door, a few rolling suitcases behind her.

She walked up to the front desk, telling Mr. Bitters who she was.

"You'll be in... Apartment 2J-"

James and Kendall began slapping each other in order to try to talk to the girl.

The tan, British brunette turned to see the two slapping each other, looking at them, eyebrow raised she said, "Excuse me... Could either of you tell me who Kendall Knight is?" She said, acting as if she never heard of him, let alone his band.

"I am." Kendall said, indicating to himself.

"My name is Kennedi... Kennedi Ryder… Hmm... For some reason I imagined you... Taller... And brunette... Hazel-eyed... Oh well, I guess I can settle." Kennedi said, her British accent making her insult sound almost... Polite? Kendall had an almost dreamy expression on his face. James also had the same expression, realizing she had just described him.

"Hey lover boy, snap out of it!" Kenna called, her headband pulled back like she was going to fling it at him if he didn't stop, causing him to turn and glare at her.

"Really? It's not that often I meet someone from another country that I have to email for an assignment."

"All you were doing was staring at her! Besides! I wrote those emails And videotaped the reaction!" Kenna defended, sighing.

"Umm... Yeah, I would just like to say that I've been awake since three AM two days ago... It's ten o'clock here meaning in England it's give and or take four in the morning and I think I might pass out from exhaustion... A bed sounds very, very nice right now." Kennedi said slowly, noticing how Sarah was only an inch or two shorter then her brother, her freckles would be common among her other British friends.

"I can show you to the apartment if you'd like," Kendall offered, ignoring the audible face-palm that Kenna had just done.

"Please." Kennedi said, grinning. Kendall grabbed two of her three bags and dragged them behind him as the pair walked towards the elevators.

"So, Kennedi, where in England do you live?"

"It's like a tiny... TINY speck... In the countryside of Sandingham..."

"... So... Anything cool that happens in the countryside of Sandingham?" Kendall asked as the pair walked down the hall to his apartment.

"... Well... On my grandmother's estate they found a-"

"Found a..." Kendall prompted.

"Never mind... I didn't say anything."

"... Okay... So what do you do for fun in England?"

"Honestly? I read a lot... I love to write, sing but I think my major stress relievers are running and dancing."

"So you're the athletic type?"

"I love athletes... Especially hockey players." Kennedi said trying to keep a straight face, looking straight ahead of herself.

"I used to play hockey on a team before I moved out here to California."

"Really? Well, I guess you'll have to show me some moves out on the ice, then."

Kendall laughed and she joined in as the pair entered 2J. Kennedi groaned when she looked at the three suitcases the size of her purse.

"I do not want to dig through that."

"Here-" Kendall said, tossing her a huge jersey and a pair of his boxers. "Those should fit..."

Kennedi walked into the bathroom, quickly changing before walking back out into Kendall's room.

"Thanks, Kendall." She said smiling, wrapping her arms around his neck before standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the lobby, the rest of the pen pals had arrived, each looking drop dead tired, but still smiling, the red head and the blonde with the streak of black in it both clutching cups of Starbucks coffee.

"So which of you is Mickey Diamond?" the red head asked, taking off her black glasses and wiping them clean on her U2 shirt.

"I am." she said nervously, even though there was no reason for her to be nervous.

"So you like U2, yes? Have I got stories to tell you! Oh, and-" she turned and noticed James, who was standing there, a spaced out look on his face.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she teased, poking his nose, making him blink and smile.

"Hi...I'm James...you must be Riley..." he started, still mesmerized by the girl's thick Irish accent. As if thinking it had triggered his mouth to move, he'd realized he was talking about it.

"Your accent is really pretty..." he wanted to slap a hand over his mouth, 'way to sound like a complete dork' he thought.

But he didn't need to, because Mickey had already elbowed him, "Dork. Way to look like an idiot, bringing up the accent. All they want to do is fit in!"

Riley smiled, "Actually, yes, fitting in would be nice. I've learned Irish boys are more arrogant and keen to...falling for me. But I'd much rather spend time here in America. I'm..." she smiled as if she was going to share some secret.

"I'm looking for a boyfriend." she said sheepishly before laughing at the song reference she'd just made.

"I see that." James said, smirking slightly.

Riley looked at him and then motioned to one of her multiple suitcases.

"And I can see you look like the type that would be able to take at least some of my stuff up to the apartment for me, as I've been on my feet since five AM yesterday...I'd like to see the apartment, as well as a bed, if that would be possible." she explained, yawning.

"But you just drank Starbucks." Mickey interjected, interrupting what was turning into an obvious flirt session.

"Its effect will fade in half an hour or so, and by then I think I'll drop like a sack of potatoes." she reasoned.

James smiled, "Yeah, no problem. How much stuff do you have? Nevermind, c'mon, there's elevators. Or lifts, I should say," he added, winking at his sister, who rolled her eyes.

Had he really just learned British slang just to impress this girl?

As the pair left the lobby, the two remaining girls started talking at the same time.

"I'm Esperanza Dolores...most people just call me Ranza, though."

"Kate Robinson...Australia, land of the kangaroos and shrimp on the barbie," Kate said, causing the others, even Ranza, to laugh. The girl wore distressed blue jeans with a Keith Urban tour t-shirt, a black converse with purple laces.

"So...Carlos, I really adored the version of Worldwide you guys preformed in Mexico City in October...it's been stuck in my head since this morning...l'd love to hear it live again one of these days," Ranza was saying.

Carlos actually blushed. That's because the version of Worldwide she was talking about, was the one the was pretty much entirely in Spanish except for the second verse, a few lines of the chorus, and two lines of the bridge.

"Thanks. What time did you have to get up at to catch your flight? The other penpals have been up since yesterday, sometimes two days ago..."

"There's hardly a time difference... I think you're an hour behind my own time zone... I'd reckon it's been... Four hours since I was asleep." Ranza said smiling.

The groups laughed, "So do you want to see the apartment?"

"That'd be great! Oh! And Haylee... Do you have a hollow leg?" Ranza asked teasingly.

Haylee face-palmed before shouting loudly, "BREE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND I WILL ENJOY IT!"

Mickey, Kate, Lena, Logan, and Kenna began laughing at Haylee's expense.

"SHUT IT!" She hissed at her friends. "Except you Kate. You don't know why I'm mad..."

"Should I?"

"We'll explain later," Kenna and Lena told the Aussie, who shrugged, "Okay. Can I see the apartment too? I have heard there is a swirly slide in it..." she wagered, making Lena grin.

"C'mon. Yes, there's a swirly slide. And a neon orange couch, and video games and..."

"She will see it, you don't need to explain it." Mickey cut Lena off laughing.

As the groups were heading to the apartment, they ran into Bree.

"Have you seen Keith? I'm going to kill him."

"Uh...did you check his apartment?" Mickey tried.

"Yes."

"Um..." she was at a lost for words. It was against code to tell what he'd been doing, but Lena already thought Bree must have known what Keith was doing.

"Check the Jennifers. He's been...sneaking around with them." Lena said.

"I know. Camille showed me some of her tricks...I'm gonna show him up so much they'll never want to hang around him again," Bree reasoned, smirking.

"Good luck with that!" the girls called after her as ran down the hall, in search of the Jennifers.

"Who was that?" Ranza asked.

"A friend of ours," Mickey explained.

"Who's having relationship drama. Welcome to Hollywood, girls!" Logan said cheerfully, still mildly horrified at Bree having mentioned his ex. Camille was an actress, she could have taught Bree anything. If she'd gotten around to slapping? Keith wasn't going to know what hit him. Literally, of course.

As the group entered 2J, Ranza and Kate smiled.

"Wow...it's bigger than I imagined it would be...and so...colorful!"

"Kate, if you follow me, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping, Ranza you'll be in the same place if you want to come." Lena said, walking down the hall.

The pair nodded, carrying their things into the room.

Kennedi laid on Kendall's bed, half dead, not wanting to move. She felt the bed shift as someone lay next to her. The figure kept their space from her and as she curled into a small ball, the figure, most likely Kendall now that she thought about it, wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Now while Kennedi normally would have minded she was far too tired to say something to him.

The next morning, Kennedi was being shaken awake.

"Kennedi? Kennedi? It's ten in the morning. You have to get up." A voice whispered.

Kennedi brought a hand to her eye rubbing the sleep from them. She stretched, opening her eyes, yawning.

Kennedi looked at Kendall.

"Good morning." She brightly, her British accent causing him to have a small smile sit on his face.

At the same time, James was trying to wake up Riley, who rolled over and mumbled something he couldn't identify.

"What was that?" he asked, smiling, leaning closer to her.

"Fuck off...I'm sleeping!" she whined, pulling the covers up over her head.

James grinned. She'd just said the word he knew Dubliners were famous for. It was odd, even though he knew it was a bad word, what it meant, her accent just...made it sound...sexy. Like it was supposed to set him off, challenge his word.

"Get up." James repeated again, this time leaning down and tugging at the covers. Riley held onto them as tightly as she could, but James was stronger.

"Fuck you."

"I know you want to but its time for breakfast."

The pair heard a small noise which sounded like muffled laughter... Muffled... British... Laughter.

"Way to be subtle, next time, try hitting her with a... Riley, whats the stupid American name for futball?"

"Soccer."

"Try hitting her with a soccer ball next time... Or cricket bat." Kennedi said, standing on the bed before walking to the end of it, stepping down, and walking into the kitchen.

"Did she just insult me?"

Riley patted his shoulder. "Yes... Yes she did... My respect for the bloody girl just increased..."

"Bloody?"

"It's slang for fucking."

James looked down at Riley. "Okay?"

"Come on... It's time for breakfast anyway." James said, as he watched Riley trying to do what Kennedi did before falling into James.

James landed with his back on the floor, Riley on top of him, blushing the color of her hair.

"So... Walking on the bed... How did that work out?"

Riley glared at him.

"Nevermind... I have no balance, either?"

Riley got off of James and left the room, storming away from James.

The only thing worse then that happening would have been his grip slipping on the covers and him somehow falling on top of her, their lips meeting.

Riley shuddered at the thought.

She wasn't going to fall for him, not when she'd only known him for a day.

Ranza was already awake, sitting on the couch next to Carlos, both talking about the latest Barcelona match.

"So why do you guys call soccer, futball?"

"Why do Americans call futball soccer?"

"Because we have football-"

"No Carlos," Kennedi cut in, sitting next to him, "You lot have rugby, an English sport might I add."

"Rugby's English?" James said as he walked out into the kitchen, Riley following behind him.

She laughed sarcastically before adding in a cheering tone, "Can I smack the back of your head? Lightly atleast? Yes it's a English sport, we often play it in Ireland."

James, who was about to grab a box of cereal out of the cabinet, turned to look at her.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden? All I did was wake you up..."

"When I wanted sleep. Thank you James."

"You're welcome?" He was confused. Was she deliberately being sarcastic just to get back at for waking her up? Or...was she always like that?

"Hey Kate? What's the first thing that comes to your mind when you think of America?" Ranza asked suddenly, causing Kate to laugh.

"Stupid Americans."

"Really? I didn't think you'd say that...I think of...well, what do I think of? It would probably be Elvis, odd as that sounds."

"I AGREE!" Mickey yelled, running into the room. Kendall and James looked at each other before looking back at Mickey, "Who put the quarter in you?"

"Starbucks." was the only word she said.

Riley smiled as she walked over to her, the pair fist bumped, "Now that's the way to wake up!"

"You know... I want to know why guys squeal like fangirls when they hear a British accent."

"Good question...Hey, Kennedi! Want to test a theory?"

"What theory?"

"Trying to figure out why guys squeal like fangirls when they hear British accents."

"Riley, you're Irish." James pointed out. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "What difference does it make?"

"Oh, where's Logan when you need him?"

"Making out with his pillow pretending it's Katie," James said offhandedly.

"Say what?" Kendall almost choked on the milk he was drinking. He blinked.

"If you said what I think you just said, I don't care if I've known him since first grade. I'm kicking Logan's ass. No-one touches my baby sister."

"Jeez...Kendall," James could hardly keep a straight face, realizing what he'd said wrong, "I meant to say Kate...his pen pal? I just can't talk right today, that's all. We don't need to kill anyone over the fact I added a letter in a name," he added.

At that moment, Logan Mitchell appeared, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Mornin' guys...I miss anything?"

"Uh..." Ranza was the first to speak.

Riley laughed as Kendall dropped his head into his hands, trying not to laugh.

"Awkward..."

"Let's just clarify, my name is Kate, K-A-T-E, not K-A-T-I-E." Kate supplied, causing the entire group to laugh while poor Logan looked on confused.


	7. So Many Lyrics

Two months had gone by, and everyone was getting along perfectly. Well, except for Bree and Keith, whose relationship had taken a turn for the worse after Bree found out out he'd been sneaking around with the Jennifers. Turns out Camille had taught her well, Keith didn't like to be anywhere near either of them.

Kenna, Haylee, Mickey and Lena all had more in common with their pen pals then they thought.

As Ranza sat in the apartment with Haylee, conversing in French after learning they share the language, Carlos walked in, grasping her hands, pulling her to the pool deck.

"Carlos, what-"

"Shhh... It's a surprise."

Ranza sighed as she was dragged away.

•-•-•-•-•-•  
Kate, doing something far more productive with her time, was reading Phoebe Nachee's new book.

"Kate! Kate! Kate! Kate! Kate!" Logan shouted annoyingly, taking her book, marked the page and ran away with it.

"Logan you little- GET BACK HERE!"

•-•-•-•-•-•  
Riley was lounging around the park, lying on a blanket... Sleeping... You don't mess with an Irishwomen when they're sleeping.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiley!"

The only thing Riley did in response was flick him off.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiley!" James said again annoyingly.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Come on... Oh! What's this? Your lucky charm bracelet..."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Riley shouted, sitting up straight.

"You'll just have to... Catch me." James said, taking off, only to have Riley follow him.

•-•-•-•-•-•  
Kennedi and Katie were walking around town with Camille, shopping for some clothes on Rodeo Drive.

"Kennedi I can't believe you spent five hundred euros on that dress and blazer and those shoes! On Rodeo frigging Drive!"

Kennedi smirked, adjusting her beaded taffeta party mini bubble dress prom holiday that was a deep royal purple color, her mock trench coat over it covering the sweetheart bejeweled neckline.

Adorning her feet were strappy stiletto heeled black shoes, causing her impossibly long legs to look longer. Her hair was in a waterfall braid, the rest of her hair curled in big loose curls.

"Well... We Brits have a habit for looking bloody amazing."

Camille opened her mouth when the three saw a car pull up next to them and the occupant shout, "Hey! Carrie Underwood! Turn around!"

Kennedi stopped, laughing at the realization of who was in the car behind her.

"Hey Kendall!" She said grinning, looking at him, putting her aviators on.

"Get in, I have something to... Show you." Kendall said slyly, as Kennedi got into the car.

Kendall sped off towards the Palm Woods, pulling up in front of the building before dragging Hannah out of the car, towards the pool deck.

"What's happening?"

"This song," Carlos started, "is dedicated to Esperanza Dolores."

"Amor, espera se que es un poco tarde pero extraño tu voz  
Como quisiera estar a tu lado  
Y se me va quitando el sueño por las noches ya no puedo dormir  
You calm me down there's somethin' 'bout the sound of your voice

Nose como le hago para estar lejos de ti  
pronto estaremos juntos y te entregaré el corazon

Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do  
Tuck you in every night on the phone (hola) Tuck you in  
Ya no puedo estar otro minute lejos sin tu amor  
ya no puedo decirte adios Tuck you in every night on the phone  
Te llevo en mis pensamientos Amor Amor Amor  
Te llevo en mis pensamientos Amor Amor Amor  
Te llevo en mis pensamientos

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry Cause you have my heart  
It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city just get up and go  
But the show must go on so I need you to be strong

No se como le hago para estar lejos de ti  
pronto estaremos juntos y te entregaré el corazon

Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do  
Tuck you in every night on the phone (hola) Tuck you in  
Ya no puedo estar otro minute lejos sin tu amor  
ya no puedo decirte adios Tuck you in every night on the phone  
Te llevo en mis pensamientos Amor Amor Amor  
Te llevo en mis pensamientos Amor Amor Amor  
Te llevo en mis pensamientos

Oh, wherever the wind blows me You're still the one and only girl on my mind  
Te quiero mucho So always remember Always remember Eres mia

Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do  
Tuck you in every night on the phone (hello) Tuck you in every night  
And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby It won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on Tuck you in every night on the phone  
Girl I'll be thinking about you Worldwide, Worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you Worldwide, Worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry Eres la unica."

Ranza smiled at Carlos as he sang to her in her first language.

"Kate? Are you sin-. You know what, Carlos isn't going to be the one getting all the attention around here."

Logan turned back to look at Carlos, who had walked over by Ranza, both were speaking in Spanish, Haylee awing every few minutes and Ranza's eyes almost teary up.

If anything the plan was working.

"Hey everyone! I know Carlos just dedicated a song, but he's not the only one here with someone they like a lot!" Logan yelled point blank, causing Kate to blush before he continued.

"This song is dedicated to Kate Robinson," Logan said smiling as he started to sing.

"Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boy...

Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? (Yeah)  
Any reason anything they could of said or done? And everyday I see you on your own  
And I can't believe that you're alone But I overheard your girls and this is what they said

Looking for a Looking for a That you're looking for a boyfriend I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that Let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before All I really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Let me take a little moment to find the right words (To find the right words)  
So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard (Something that you've heard)  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer But I know I gotta put myself forward  
See I think got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard

That you're looking for a boyfriend I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that Let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before All I really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here Everyday like slum-dog millionaire  
Bigger than the twilight love affair I'll be here Girl I swear

Looking for a Looking for a That your looking for a boyfriend I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that Let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before All I really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend (Your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend (All I really want is to be your) (Your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend (Yeah) (All I really want is to be your)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend All I really want is to be your..."

Kate grinned, as Logan looked at her, she nodded.

"Yes, I'm single. And yes, you can be my boyfriend." she said before she leaned in and kissed him.

Well, that was half the band down.

As if on cue, James ran down to the pool deck, still holding Riley's charm bracelet. She was following, but when he accidentally dropped it into the pool, she dove in for it.

When she surfaced, she glared at him, "You better have a good reason for that."  
He just smiled, and jumped in next to her.

After they'd both gotten out and somewhat dried off, RiIey sat in one in one the lounge chairs closest to the mock-stage the boys had set up. And before she knew it, James had started singing.

"I bet you didn't notice First time your heart was broken  
You called me up and we talked til the morning  
And the time that you were stranded I was there before you landed  
He was a no show, I made sure you got home

I've been right there (right there) For every minute  
This time, it's no different Whatever happens you should know  
Cause you're not alone, girl Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder Cause you know, you know, you know  
You're not alone, girl I'll be there to hold you I'll stay til it's over  
And you know, you know, you know That you're not alone That you're not alone

All the things that you were stressed out Feeling like pulling your hair out  
They were all missing but I was here listening You gotta believe in me  
Even if you can't see me there I'll catch you when you fall

I've been right there (right there) For every minute  
This time, it's no different Whatever happens you should know  
Cause you're not alone, girl Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder Cause you know, you know, you know  
You're not alone, girl I'll be there to hold you I'll stay til it's over  
And you know, you know, you know That you're not alone That you're not alone

I'll be here for you no matter what Comes around the corner  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
As long as I am breathing You won't have to worry no more

Cause you're not alone, girl Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder Cause you know, you know  
Cause you're not alone, girl Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder Cause you know, you know, you know  
You're not alone, girl I'll be there to hold you I'll stay til it's over  
And you know, you know, you know That you're not alone That you're not alone  
That you're not alone That you're not alone

I bet you didn't notice First time your heart was broken  
You called me up and we talked til the morning..."

And with that song, it seemed the walls around her heart built by the many insensitive and boys that just weren't her type had come down. James jumped offstage in front of her. But before he could say anything, he was cut off by Kendall, who had jumped onstage in front of a very surprised Kennedi.

"Guys like me, Like girls like you And girls like you Like guys like me (You know)

I blaze the night In harbor lights You dressin' light It's fittin' right  
I hear the waves I see you wave I'm stayin' put You say "no way"  
The track begins, You pull me in I touch your skin You're tremblin'  
It's in your eyes You're here to win So let the game, the game begin

Wanna see you, you, you, you Telling me That, that  
That you got what I need, Do pretty girl, don't speak  
Baby show me By the way you hold me, Way that you control me Speed me up or slow me  
Oh when I'm lonely Full of stormy weather Can you make it better?  
I heard what you told me So-o oh show me

Know what you want my number for! Ain't talked enough, Let's talk some more  
You kinda cute Don't hit the mute, Just aim and shoot Or get the boot

Wanna see you, you, you, you Telling me That, that  
That you got what I need, Do pretty girl, don't speak  
Baby show me By the way you hold me, Way that you control me Speed me up or slow me  
Oh when I'm lonely Full of stormy weather Can you make it better?  
I heard what you told me So-o oh show me

Guys like me Like girls like you And girls like you (you) Like guys like me (me)  
Guys like me Like girls like you And girls like you Like guys like me

Baby show me By the way you hold me, Way that you control me Speed me up or slow me  
Oh when I'm lonely Full of stormy weather Can you make it better?  
I heard what you told me So-o oh show me

Guys like me (oh yeah) Like girls like you (full of stormy weather)  
And girls like you (whoa) Like guys like me Oh when I'm lonely (guys like me)  
Full of stormy weather (like girls like you) Can you make it better (and girls like you)  
I heard what you told me (like guys like me) So, oh oh show me

La, la, la, la la la La, la, la, la la la La, la, la, la la la..."

Kendall jumped off the stage the second the song ended.

"Kennedi-"

... Sometimes, when someone says the word jumped, they mean that someone else has been robbed or they jumped up in down excitedly. Kennedi on the other hand jumped Kendall... Meaning she literally jumped up, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him for everything she was worth... Which in actuality... Was a lot...

Now that there weren't any distractions, James could talk.

"I'm not expecting... That," James said, pointing at Kennedi and Kendall, "But-" James stopped talking opening his arms to Riley.

"In your perverted little dreams..."

"I know it happens in my perverted little dreams... Can we just make it my perverted little reality?"

"... Why not?" Riley asked, pulling James closer to her by the lapels of his jacket and kissing him.

Well hell. The entire plan had worked, minus the fact Riley and James had ended up in the pool.


	8. Foreign Flirting and Anixety

"Can you believe we just did this? They're going to kill us," Kate observed as the four pen pals sat at the local Starbucks, each drinking what they'd became accustomed to back home.

"... Okay... Kate... I need to know," Kennedi started, "How did you get a cardboard cut out of Phoebe Nashee past Logan without alerting him?"

"... You walk around in a white bikini and no one cares what you do." Kate said, grinning causing all the girls to laugh. "So Riley, the story of getting James' comb must be interesting..."

"It's not as interesting as you're expecting it to be, I'll guarantee it. The easiest way to describe it is just managing to distract him long enough to grab it out of his pocket. Kendall's beanie, on the other hand, Kennedi...how'd you manage that?"

The girls were quiet before Kennedi said, "Sexual..."

"... Where are you going with that?" Ranza asked.

"... Actually... I was talking about James and Riley," Kennedi started, causing the girls to laugh, before Riley cut in, "Oh shut up! So maybe...kissing a guy is one of the few ways to keep his mind occupied, but I'd really not prefer to get into talking about that when there's a chance they still might find us here."

"Well... Let's keep moving- Oh! There is this adorable little boutique on Rodeo Drive and-"

"You're the only person that could afford anything there."

"And that's the beauty of my DEBIT CARD!" Kennedi shouted grinning, holding up the platinum card.

"... On that note," Riley started, "LET'S GO!"

•-•-•-•-•  
As the girls shopped, Kennedi found like forty different outfits she claimed to be in love with.

Of course, she only ended up getting like three.

Riley on the other hand, was far too preoccuppied with making sure the guys weren't going to catch them to notice she'd walked off from the group.

As she was walking down a somewhat deserted back alley to get away from the crowds of people, she didn't notice someone sneaking up behind her. She felt hands cover her eyes, and then sighed as a "Guess who?" was whispered into her ear.

"James." Riley said simply, trying not to laugh.

"Damn. Since when did it become easy for you to tell when it's me?"

"Since I figured you've been looking for me?" She tried smirking.

James cocked his head, confused.

"I'm looking for you? Why would I be looking for you, álainn aingeal?" he asked, turning Riley around to face him as he began to walk her back against the wall.

Riley gasped. The words he'd said, in her own tongue, truly took her back a bit. He'd just not only called her beautiful, but an angel as well.

"Since why did you learn Gaelic, mo shíorghrá?" She asked back, smiling at the use of her own native tongue finally coming in handy.

He smiled, one hand cupping her cheek, "Deireanach mí."

Riley didn't have time to feel her face hurting from smiling too much, because as she was thinking what to say next, James had backed her against the wall, and kissed her.

She didn't realize her own trick had been used against her, because not two minutes later, James had pulled away and was combing his hair.

"Téigh transa ort féin..." she murmured, glaring.

"B'fhéidir anocht..." he responded, smirking before kissing her again.

"How fluent in Gaelic are you?"

He laughed.

"Eh, I just learned the stuff I thought would come in handy...and the stuff I knew you'd fall for."

"So the fluff and the cursing?"

"Pretty much."

"Hm...today has certainly been interesting..." Riley started, before looking up at him and adding, "Can we go back to 2J?"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to póg mé rionnt níos mó." she replied, cutting her sentence in half, part English, part Gaelic.

James nodded and held out his hand.

"Let's go."

"KENNEDI! GIVE ME MY BEANIE BACK!" Kendall shouted as he saw his girlfriend walk into 2J.

"B-b-bu-b-but Kendy... I'll have separation anxiety from-"

"Aw... Babe, you know you can come with us to the studi-"

"I meant the beanie, but that's sweet too!"

Kendall was quiet for a moment as he looked at his girlfriend. "... So... You would miss my beanie more than me?"

"No! I'm just attachted to it!"

"But you still like me more?" Kendall asked, walking closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"... I think you need to make your case."

"And how do I do that?"

"I could think of a way." Kennedi said, precariously balanced on her big toe, her right leg hitched around his waist as he held her up.

Kendall ducked his head, kissing her as he pressed her against a wall.

"I love you."

"Everyone loves me." Kennedi said, winking.

"But I love you the most."

"... I don't know about that."

"And why is that?"

"... Kendall I need to be honest with you about something..."

"And what is that?"

"I..." Kennedi took a short pause, "I'm the granddaughter of queen Elizabeth... I'm third in line for the-"

Kendall stared at Kennedi before falling backwards onto the orange couch.

"Kenned-" Katie started enforce noticing her brother on the couch.

"What'd you say to hi-"

"I'm third in line for the English crown, I'm granddaughter to the quee-"

Katie walked over to the couch and fainted.

"... Thanks guys... I wonder when I should tell them my name isn't really Kennedi? Huh... Guess I'll tell them when they wake up..."

When Katie and Kendall woke up an hour later they saw Kennedi playing video games.

"Hey guys, just thought I would tell you my name isn't really Kennedi."

"WHAT IS IT?"

"Hannah Kennedi Elizabeth Alexandra Spencer Mountbatten-Windsor, Duchess of Sandingham."

"... Oh... Okay." Kendall said, falling back down.

"So... You're royalty?"

"Yup..."

"And the woman you live with-"

"My aunt... She's the only motherly figure I know so I call her mom. We live in the Sandingham palace."

"Did you go to the wedding?"

"I did, I was next to my grandmother."

"Oh! I recorded the wedding! Can we watch it?"

"Of course Katie! I'd love to see how the cameras caught me."

Hannah and Katherine, sat next to each other, watching the wedding.

"What's funny is Pippa spilled coke down her dress and that was my dress."

"So what did you wear?"

"A deep emerald green dress that had a straight across neckline with a bubble bottom." Hannah said to Katie as the picture flashed to the queen and Hannah standing next to her.

"And the third in line, Hannah Kennedi Mountbatten-Windsor is wearing Christian Siriano, an up and coming designer from the States."

"You wore-"

"That was a lie... I wore me... I designed and made that dress."

"You did not-"

"Oh! I did... My grandmother loved it!"

"It is a flattering dress." Kendall said, plucking the beanie from his girlfriend's head.

"I'm- I'm suddenly... Cold... So... So... Cold." Hannah said, over reacting, falling to the side, onto Kendall's lap.

"Just give her the beanie... She'll probably kiss you." Katie said, pouting, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hannah lay in Kendall's lap, pretending to be dead.

"... Fine! Take the beanie if it means that much to you!"

Hannah sat up, cupping Kendall's cheek in her hand. "It does." She said, gently kissing him.

Not two minutes later, James and Riley walked in. Riley instantly looked at Kennedi, "Where's Ranza and Kate?"

"I... Actually I haven't since them since... Hey, how'd he find you? I thought we were-"

"Shh! Don't tell! If he knows, he'll go tell the others!" Riley stressed at Kennedi, making James look to Kendall, who only shrugged in reply.

"Tell the others what?" Carlos asked walking in, helmet on his head.

Riley face palmed as Kennedi laughed, "I think they know."

"Well, if they know, Logan should walk in with that cut out in...three...two...now."

At that moment, Logan came into the apartment, carrying the Phoebe Nachee cardboard cut out that Kate had somehow miraculously managed to sneak out without him noticing.

"Damn. We lost." Kate and Ranza said at the exact same time, causing Riley to look at them in horror, "Oh no...my mind...is fucked. Thanks."

"... You did! I didn't!" Kennedi said happily.

"Didn't what?" Kendall asked, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Nothing sweetie." Kennedi said, patting his cheek.

"... You can tell me."

"... No... I can't... Cause then you'll want the beanie back and I'll have another episode... So... Yeah... No!"

"The game." Riley said smiling, looking right at Kennedi.

The Brit covered her ears with her hands, "No. No... You did not just say what I think I heard. You can't wreck my perfect record!"

Riley snickered, "I think I just did. The game! The game! You just lost the Game!" she chanted gleefully as Kennedi proceeded to get off the couch and walk toward the celebrating redhead.

"I going to enjoy killing you slowly and as painfully as possible." she said cheerily, glaring all the while.

"Riley..." Katie started, "If you value your life... RUN!"

"She won't do anyt- Kennedi why are you walking towards the kitchen?"

"I'm looking for something sharp- Hello." Kennedi said, pulling out a large cleaver.

"Kendall! WHY DOES YOUR MOTHER HAVE A CLEAVER?" Riley shouted, screaming, running out of the door, the cleaver barely missing her before lodging in the door.

Kennedi then began laughing, Riley walking back into the apartment, leaning against Kennedi and the two almost collapsed on the floor in laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL? RILEY SHE JUST TRIED TO KILL YOU!" James shouted, watching Kennedi pull the knife from the door.

"James? This is a fake knife."

"I don't know, that looks pretty real."

"Kend-"

"NO!"

"Katie?"

"I trust you." Katie said, holding out her hand. Kennedi held her friends hand, noticing both guys on Katie's left side.

Kennedi brought the red stained knife blade down, slightly to the right, making it look like the weapon went through and through.

Kendall, James, Ranza, and Kate screamed, Katie and Riley laughed and Kennedi took the knife and threw it at Kendall.

It connected, the fake blade falling into the handle.

"Oh my God you tried to kill me!"

"Okay, but one, it didn't. Two, stop being a big baby. And three... I love you." Kennedi said smiling.

"... Huh... She did that exactly like you would Kendall... Congratulations, you've found your twin-like soulmate." James said, clapping Kendall's shoulder.

"Says the one who learns Gaelic just to dul i bhfeidhm ar dhuine..." Riley muttered.

James just looked at her and smiled, "Well, that's not the only reason why, a anamchara."

Riley squeaked, just Kennedi looked at Kendall.

"Great. They're not only flirting, they're flirting in a foreign language... That I can understand, thanks for asking," Kennedi said pointedly, causing Riley to blush and James to smirk.


	9. Birthdays and Delays

"Riley... Riley... Riley?" Every time the feminine voice said her name, Riley was poked in the forehead.

"Téigh transa ort féin." the redhead growled, turning over and pulling the blankets back over her head.

Kennedi smiled, "Two things to point out. One, good morning sunshine, the earth says hello! And two, I'm not James so your foreign flirty shit isn't going to get you anywhere." she added laughing.

She heard Riley sigh, and then, deciding to just give up and let the boys handle it, she walked out of the room. After all, it was Riley's birthday.

Sooner or later she'd wake up and realize it.

"Mo chroí, dúisigh."

Riley shot up, promptly smacking her forehead into James'.

"Ow..." she said slowly, rubbing her forehead.

"You could have been a little less inclined to sneak up on me...I was asleep..." she reasoned.

He smiled, "Not from what Kennedi told me...says you were talking in your sleep..."

"Oh no...not-"

"It's nothing bad, just 'Tá tú go h-álainn, James, agus táim i ngrá leat, an bpósfaidh tú mé'?"

Riley, at hearing the this, blushed redder than her hair and pulled her pillow up to cover her face.

"Did I seriously say that?"

"I don't know...could be Kennedi's just making it up to get back at you for however many times you made her think about whatever it is you two fight about all the time."

Riley nodded, looking at her watch.

"Cac! It's my birthday!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kennedi skipped into the kitchen to see Kendall standing over a smoking frying pan.

"Really? You just burned water..."

"Why do you have a frying pan full of water?"

"To make rice..."

"Why would you make rice?"

"For lunch..."

"It's breakfast."

"Can you stop questioning me and get the juice out of the fridge."

"But Kennedi-" Kendall whined, wrapping his arms around her waist as she dumped out the water.

"But Kendy-" Kennedi said in the same whiny and annoying tone.

He kissed her cheek, walking away towards the fridge.

Kennedi set the pan back on the stove, placing bacon in the pan.

"... What is that smell?" Riley asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Your mother playing card games in hell."

"... I don't know if I'm offended or if my respect for you increased."

"... I don't do much to defend the royal title."

"What?"

Kennedi, having realized what she just said quickly amended with, "Oh! Did I say something? I was... Singing... A line... From a song... That I'm writing..."

At that moment Kenna and Mickey walked in from their rooms.

"Who's trying to burn the apartment down? If Bitters gives us another strike, you guys know what happens..."

Lena and Logan came running out of their rooms, backpacks full of...stuff.

"Lena? Why do you have a backpack?"

"Judging by that smell, the alarm is going to go off, and I'm getting out of here. I'm not burning with this place."

"You might as well just take Carlos' helmet while you're at it," Haylee added walking in yawning.

"NO ONE IS TAKING MY HELMET!" Carlos yelled as he ran down the hall into the kitchen, almost knocking Haylee over in the process.

"Ok, so my cooking's not that good..." Kendall had to yell over the commotion to be heard.

Everyone laughed before Lena and Mickey looked at Kendall, and Kennedi who had face palmed.

"That was you?"

"I'm a fantastic cook! I'm the reason we're not eating dinosaur chicken nuggets every other night!"

"DON'T KNOCK THE NUGGETS!" James and Carlos shouted.

Kennedi looked at them, eyebrow raised, hip cocked to the side, a hand on her hip. "I have a frying pan with sizzling bacon in it. Wanna go?"

"Did we say something? We said nothing." They said, shaking their heads and hands in a 'We-surrender-please-don't-kill-us' kind of motion.

"... I feel so white... Like... Clay Aiken white..." Haylee said, cocking her head to the side.

"Haylee... I am white... You're the Hispanic one..." Kennedi said.

"... No... You're like... An inverted Oreo."

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Riley shouted suddenly, causing everyone to lose their train of thought.

"WAIT! Haylee? Did you just call me an upside down black person?"

"... No I said inverted-"

"Sweetie? Inverted means upside down."

"... Oh... HAPPY BIRTHDAY RILEY! HOW WAS YOUR DREAM ABOUT JAMES?" Haylee shouted, causing Riley to almost fall over.

"Can I kill her?"

"No... That's murder, it didn't work for Amanda Knox or Casey Anthony-" Kennedi started before Logan interrupted her.

"Casey Anthony didn't go to jail-"

"We all know she killed Caylee! Shut up!"

"Back to what I was saying...HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY DREAM?" Riley yelled, and for the second time that day her hair was as red as her hair.

"I'm gonna go hide under a rock." Kennedi said, walking away.

As she walked away, James walked into the room, and headed straight for Riley.

"Oh boy….you're blushing….somebody bring up your dream?'

"Don't ask."

"So listen…about your birthday…I…um, kinda bought you something." James said, reaching into his pocket and bringing out a small box.

Riley almost fainted.

"I've looked up what these are, and…well, if you're taken, you need to show people," he said, opening the small jewelry box. Inside was a ring.

But it wasn't just any ring.

It had a heart in the middle of it, surrounded by two open hands, topped by a crown.

It was a claddagh ring, one the girls in Ireland would wear with the heart facing toward them if they were dating someone, or facing away if they were single and looking for love.

Riley smiled, "James...it's...it's...álainn." she said, finding the English word just couldn't give the gift justice.

"Tusa amhail?" he asked smiling.

Riley nodded, at a loss for words, before finally settling on, "Póg mé?"

"De cúrsa."

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Kennedi yelled, having translated what was said in her head.

If this went on much longer, that ring was going to turn it a promise ring sooner or later... Whatever it was going to be... It wasn't going to be a purity ring.

It was now early July, and just as Riley had been blabbering on about her birthday, Kennedi had been doing the same.

"If you keep talking so much, I'm going to steal your soda," Kenna said as the two were sitting at the kitchen table , Kenna drinking a Brisk, Kennedi a regular Coke.

"You'd do that, really?"

"Want to see me try?"

"KENNEDI!" The Brit looked toward the door, and immediately pulled Kendall's beanie off her head, hiding it behind her back.

"What?"

"If you want your birthday present, give me my beanie back." Kendall bargained, pretending to be mad, though Kennedi could have sworn he was smiling.

"And if I don't?"

"Then you're not going to Katy Perry with me." Kendall said simply.

Kennedi's jaw dropped.

"Y-You... G-Got... Tickets to... K-Katy P-Perry?" Kennedi stuttered, taken aback.

"Did I mention I have backstage passes?"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Guess I forgot...but anyways...if you're interested in going..."

Kendall didn't need to finish his sentence, Kennedi had already placed the grey beanie in his hand.

"Am I going now?"

Kendall nodded, making Kennedi kiss him.

When she pulled back, he added, "I was only messing around... You'd still be going even if I didn't get my beanie back."

Kennedi laughed, "Really?"

"Rea- Did you just- You know what, keep it." Kendall sighed, noticing how Kennedi had managed to grab the beanie again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kendall and Kennedi were standing backstage with Katy Perry, chatting about life in general.

"You know Kennedi, you look really familiar to me."

"Yeah, I know, Carrie Underwoo-"

"No... Like I've preformed for you before- In England! I remember now! This must've been two years ago, in Sandingham!"

Kennedi blushed a little, bringing a hand to scratch the back of her neck. "Yeah, I remember."

"How's Kate and William doing?" She asked, smiling, thinking about the couple who's one year anniversary was coming up.

"Well! I spoke to my aunt recently and-"

"Miss Perry? It's time to go if you want to make it to Las Vegas."

"Bye Kennedi, Kendal-" Katy couldn't finish as she was being dragged away.

Kennedi walked into 2J, still humming one of the many songs that had gotten stuck in her head. Kendall followed behind her, trying to stay awake.

"Are you seriously tired?" She asked as they were walking to their bedrooms.

"Yes, why?"

"It's a concert...I thought you and the boys would be used to this type of thing, even if you're not the ones preforming..." Kennedi wondered.

Kendall stopped and stood outside the door to his room, "We are...sort of. And-" he noticed Kennedi was walking back toward the kitchen.

"Isn't your room that way?" he asked, pointing down the hall.

"Yes."

"Then where are you going?"

"Well..." Kennedi walked back towards him, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room.

"What are-" and before Kendall could say anymore, Kennedi had pushed him on the couch, starting to sing a song from earlier that night.

"Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock? Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off Come on baby let me see Whatchu hidin' underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock? Whatchu waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful Come on baby let me see Whatchu hidin' underneath.."

"Kennedi-" Kendall couldn't think straight.

Kennedi had him on the couch, and she was straddling him, her legs on either side of his knees.

"What, Kendy?" she asked innocently, the tone almost made Kendall do a double take just to make sure that had really been her.

"Are you sure we should even be-"

"Stop acting like Logan and kiss me already!" she snapped, a small grin flashing across her face at Kendall's reaction to her snap.

"Fine, but if we get caught..."

"Who cares? It's not like we're doing anything bad...unlike two others I could name right now," Kennedi reasoned.

"They wouldn't do anything stupid."

"Can we stop talking about them, and could you kiss me? I'm a little impatient right now." Kennedi said point blank, causing Kendall to laugh.

"Yeah, I can see." Right before he kissed her.

The loud bang of the door opening to 2J managed to wake just about everyone up. Kennedi's hyper-activeness and continuous talking about said concert didn't help much either.

"Is it time to get up already?" Ranza asked, sitting up.

"Huh? N-No, I don't think it is..." Carlos mumbled, still half asleep.

Ranza laughed, getting out of her bed and walking over to Carlos' leaning down to kiss his forehead before going back to her own bed, hoping to catch more Z's before the true morning came.

Meanwhile, in Kate and Logan's room, they'd both been reading books under the covers with flashlights.

"Guess Kendall and Kennedi are back." Logan said, turning off his flashlight and setting the book on the bedside table to see Kate still had hers on. He got up and walked over to her bed, pulling the cover down that was over her head and taking her book.

"Logie!" she whined, reaching for the book.

"Kendall and Kennedi are back... We should probably go to bed."

"But I was almost done with the chapter!" she protested.

Rolling his eyes, Logan handed her the book, before kissing her.

"Finish that chapter then go to bed, alright? I love you."

And finally, in James and Riley's room, they too had been woken up.

"Who the fuck let an elephant in the apartment?" Riley growled, being lazy enough to turn over, not even bothering to pick her head up from the pillow.

"Kendall and Kennedi are back." James stated, not wanting to say anymore because he knows how Riley gets when someone wakes her up.

"Can I go back to sleep?" she asked sighing.

James smiled, he'd known that was going to be the only thing she'd say.

"Oíche mhaith, codladh sámh, mo grá."

She laughed.

"Really?"

"Hey you asked. Now you can ether sleep, or we can do what I imagine Kendall and Kennedi must think we're doing..."

"Again...really?"

"Think I'm kidding?"

"Hey, at least if- no, you don't think they'd check in on us, would you?"

"I don't thin- what are you thinking?"

"Uh...let's see...you shirtless, me curled up against you, both sound asleep smiling like idiots?"

"Implying..."

Riley nodded.

"For a girl, you think pretty dirty." he added laughing as he pulled off his shirt.

"Aren't I supposed to?"

"I guess, but- c'mere, I hear someone walking around!" he called, and Riley didn't need a second invitation.

"Holy fuck." Kennedi whispered.

She'd cracked James' door just to see if her hunch had been right, and apparently it was.

Riley lay curled up next to him, and Kennedi couldn't help but to notice he was shirtless.

And then she noticed their faces, both stuck in the most idiotic grins imaginable.

Great. She'd hear all about it tomorrow.

It was the last thing she'd want to hear, after remembering she, Ranza, Riley and Kate were scheduled to leave back to their home countries in a week. But they'd have to come back somehow, someday.


	10. Amazing Ride

At breakfast the next day, Kennedi purposely waited outside James and Riley's room.

When they opened the door, the first words out of her mouth were, "So...I knew that ring wasn't going to be a purity ring."

Riley blushed, and James only grinned.

"We didn't really do anything."

"Sure...sure..." Kennedi said walking off.

The last week seemed to pass faster than all of the months combined for the penpals, their boyfriends, and the sisters.

As the group helped the girls pack up, Mickey, Kenna, Lena and Haylee were going on and on about how they were going to miss having a girl living with them that was like a sister that was their age. The boys actaully seemed out of it more than normal, and, well, weren't talking much.

"We're going to miss all of you." Ranza said as she looked over the four sisters of her and her friends' boyfriends.

"What about us?" Carlos asked, surprised he could talk. It seemed the realization that his girlfriend would be leaving to go back home, to another country, he might add, hit him all at once.

"Of course we'll miss you guys..." Ranza started, walking over toward him, "I've never learned more about love in this one year than I have my whole life."

"That makes me feel a little better...but I'm still going to miss you." Carlos admitted, trying to smile.

"Hey, you guys can come with us to the airport, alright? We all have different flights..." Riley reasoned.

James nodded, "Yeah...that sounds like it'll be nice...way to torture us...waiting all day in the airport just to see you guys leave..."

"Hey, I didn't mean it like-" she started.

"We know what you mean." Logan cut her off, "It's just we don't want to see you guys go so...soon."

"But it's been a year..." Kate brought up, standing next to him, suitcase packed.

"Has it?" Kendall said, not wanting to believe it.

"Yes...and...oh no...we've got to get going, we need to be at the airport in twenty minutes if we're all going to make our flights." Kennedi said gravely.

Reluctentaly the guys nodded, as the sisters waved teary eyed from the door.

"Do you really have to go?" James asked as he, Riley, the rest of the penpals and the guys were waiting by the gates for the girls' planes.

"Yes, I do, grá mo chroí..." Riley responded, trying not to look anywhere but the random spot of celing she'd chosen.

She didn't need to see his face, knowing it would haunt her dreams, never knowing when she'd see him again.

Imagine how it took her by surprise when he took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"James what are you-"

"Close your eyes."

She does, breath already catching as she has some idea of what this is.

"Open."

And again, she's right. James is kneeling, a simply ribbon covered black box in his hand.

Riley lifts and hand to cover her mouth as he begins to speak.

"Tá tú go h-álainn, Riley, agus táim i ngrá leat, an bpósfaidh tú mé?"  
She almost wants to laugh, remember how she'd apparently said that in her sleep not long ago. She smiles, automatically knowing the answer, "Ta."

Not two seconds later, James picked her up and swung her around, on the verge of tears. She's his forever, no matter where she lives now.

Of course, unbeknownst to her, Ranza and Kate had also been proposed to. Talk about timing.

And as if on cue, the boys begin the last dedication to the girls, their final farewell.

"Ooh Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
I bet you didn't notice First time your heart was broken You called me up and we talked til the morning  
Cause I've been missing you by my side, yeah..."James started.

"Did I awake you out of your dream, I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
You calm me down There's something 'bout the sound of your voice  
And the time that you were stranded I was there before you landed..." Kendall took the next part, Logan and Carlos splitting the prechorus.

"I've been right there (right there) For every minute Oh Soon we'll be together  
This time, it's no different Whatever happens you should know We'll pick up right where we left off..."

Paris, London, Tokyo Is just one thing that I gotta do  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night)  
Cause you're not alone, girl Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder Cause you know, you know, you know..." James started, making Riley blush as he took her hand and slipped the ring onto it.

It was a simple ring really, made of pure silver with a single diamond in the middle.

"And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, it won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (worldwide)  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
That you're not alone (Girl I'll be thinking about you) That you're not alone..."Kendall sang as he danced with Kennedi, the tears now falling from her eyes as she realized this was the last goodbye.

"All the days that you were stressed out Feeling like pulling your hair out  
But don't you worry, cause you have my heart  
You gotta believe in me It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city Just get up and go  
The show must go on so I need you to be strong, I'll catch you when you fall..." Logan sang, holding Kate, who, like Kennedi, had burst into tears,

"I've been right there (right there) For every minute Oh Soon we'll be together  
This time, it's no different Whatever happens you should know We'll pick up right where we left off..."James and Kendall sang each still dancing with thier girls.

"Paris, London, Tokyo Is just one thing that I gotta do  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night)  
Cause you're not alone, girl Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder Cause you know, you know, you know..."Carlos started the second chorus, Ranza singing along with the part of 'Worldwide' with him through her tears.

"And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, it won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (worldwide)  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
That you're not alone (Girl I'll be thinking about you) That you're not alone..." all the boys were singing now, their respective girls crying.

"Oh Wherever the wind blows me You're still the one and only girl on my mind  
I'll be here for you no matter what Comes around the corner Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh..." Kendall and Carlos had half of the bridge.

"No, there ain't no one better (worldwide) So always remember (worldwide)  
As long as I am breathing You won't have to worry no more Always remember, girl you're mine..." Logan and James had the other half, James taking the held note, its beauty only making Riley's tears fall harder.

"Paris, London, Tokyo Is just one thing that I gotta do  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night)  
Cause you're not alone, girl Look over your shoulder You don't have to wonder Cause you know, you know  
And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, it won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on..." this time the girls weakly joined in, realizing what songs they were.

"Cause you're not alone, girl Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder Cause you know, you know, you know  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
You're not alone, girl I'll be there to hold you I'll stay til it's over And you know, you know, you know  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide..." As they danced, memories filled their heads, of kisses and meetings, of concerts and gifts.

"That you're not alone (Girl I'll be thinking about you) That you're not alone  
That you're not alone (Worldwide) That you're not alone  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name I bet you didn't notice Cause you have my heart  
But don't you worry You called me up and we talked til the morning …"

The group ended, each holding tightly to their lover as her flight was called.

Each girl stood to kiss their boyfriend one last time before they began the walk to the plane.

"WAIT!" Riley yelled suddenly.

"WHAT?" Ranza echoed.

"We forgot the best part!" Kate said smiling.

"What's that?" The boys asked.

"Some of us are staying!" Ranza, Kate, and Riley yelled.

"With-" Logan started to ask.

"School visas! We can stay in the US to go to school and work..." Riley supplied, running back into James, knocking him over as she hugged him.

Meanwhile, Ranza did the same to Carlos, and Kate had quite literally jumped on top of Logan.

Kendall looked at Kennedi who hung her head, her shoulders shaking, her face in her hands.

"You're not staying, are you?"

Kennedi shook her head, affirming Kendall's fear, "I'm royal, remember? It's frowned upon for a princess to study abroad and stay in foreign countries for however long they wish," she said sadly.

He pulled her into his arms, holding her as she cried.

The other three couples looking on, realizing Kennedi was being a Betty Buzzkill.

"HEY! Kennedi! Stop being such a Betty Buzz-"

Her flight was called, and considering she was the only one on it, she kind of had to go.

"I love you, Kendall." She whispered, kissing his cheek before walking away, towards the small jet on the Tarmac.

As she was on the steps, he ran.

"KENNEDI!" He shouted over the noise, causing her to turn. "YOU MISSED!"

She smiled, kissing him soundly one last time, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Goodbye Kendall."

"You haven't seen the last of me Kennedi! I swear to you that!"

Kennedi sat on the flight, head in her hands. She knew Riley, Ranza and Kate had school visas allowing them to stay in the country.

"Why?" She murmured, sitting on her grandmother's plane, crying.

Kennedi stood, not wanting to continue thinking about Kendall, her love, and her friends.

She changed into a blue dress that hugged her thighs, the rest of it falling in a baggy manner, the upper part hugging her breasts, draping gently. She slid on a large silver ring on her middle right finger, matching the broach on her dress that sat at the center of the neckline.

She slid silk heels onto her feet, as the plane landed hours later.

Kennedi waved at the papparazi as she descended the steps over the plane.

"Princess! How do you feel about your upcoming coronation?"

"Excuse me?"

"Will, Harry and Charles, they've all either abdicated or died-"

"Excuse me." Kennedi said again, getting into the waiting limo.

"Hello Kennedi."

"What-"

"Oh! Prince Andrew!" Kennedi said, looking at her cousin.

"Does this person look familiar to you?" He asked, holding a picture up Kendall tied up.

"You do realize that photo is photoshopped, correct?

"How are you-"

"After me, you're next in line, I'm not letting that happen."

"And why not?"

"Andrew, these people need a strong leader-"

"And a sixteen year old girl is better than a wise man!"

"I can grow with this country and I am seventeen years old!"

"You would still need a regent!"

"I'm mature enough to take over the countries!"

The car pulled up in front of the palace and Kennedi quickly got out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three months later, Riley, James, Ranza, Carlos, Kate, Logan and Kendall sat on a small jet within ten minutes of landing.

"Kendall? Are you ready for this?"

He nodded, checking the box in his pocket.

"... Let's do this." He said, disembarking.

Riley giggled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. That's just a song lyric, that's all."

"Can we just be serious?" He asked, as the limo took off towards Buckingham Palace.

Riley sighed, "I don't get why you're all... A twittered...she's you're girlfriend, it's not like she's going to be impossible to reach or something like that."

"Riley... She's the queen of England! With my luck, she'll have forty men vying for her attention!"

"I doubt that!"

"She's Kennedi, she's beautiful, she is a queen, she's got money, and power, it's every man's dream!" James said before shrinking into the corner when he noticed Riley and Kendall glaring at him.

"Want to say that again and watch me punch you in the face?" Riley threatened innocently.

"N-No...I'm good. I'll be quiet."

"Good Jamesy!" Riley said cheerily, making him raise an eyebrow, "I'm not a dog."

"I know that. But humans can be taught to respond to good behavior, like a dog."

"O...kay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kennedi sat in her office, signing a document. "... My hand hurts..." She mumbled, shaking her right hand after setting her pen down.

Her thoughts drifted to Kendall, wishing she could see him again.

"Your Majesty? There are people here to see you, claim you lived with them when you were-"

Kennedi immediately thought of Kendall. "Let them in."

She said, adjusting the Greecian style dress she was wearing. The color of the dress was a deep purple and stopped a little before her knees. She was barefoot, as she sat, fixing the same large rose ring she wore the day she arrived back in her home country.

When the door opened, Kennedi almost cried. Standing there, waiting to be invited in, was Kendall Knight, along with the rest of Big Time Rush and their fiancées.

"K-Ken-" Kennedi could barely speak, so she ran to him, and hugged him for all she was worth, just to make sure it was really him.

Just as she was about to pull back and talk, Kendall cupped her face with his hands and kissed her.

"Kennedi-" Kendall started, only to have her kiss him again.

"I love you." He started, "Love is a game two can play and both win... Love works in miracles every day: such as weakening the strong, and stretching the weak; making fools of the wise, and wise men of fools; favouring the passions, destroying reason, and in a word, turning everything topsy-turvy. Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity." He said, sinking to one knee.

"Hannah Kennedi Elizabeth Alexandra Spencer Mountbatten-Windsor, Queen of England, will you marry me?" He asked, popping the little black box, showing a platinum band with an infinity made out of diamonds on it.

A hand flew to Kennedi's mouth. "Kend- Kenda- YES! Yes!" she shouted excitedly, sinking to her knees, kissing him again, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him.

And so it goes. The Queen of England gains her King, and Big Time Rush learns that love, no matter where you're from in the world, can reach you, whether it's by letter, voice, or, in the case of our penpals - email.


End file.
